<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part 2 of a oneshot i read by Random_Fangirl_0w0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998701">Part 2 of a oneshot i read</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fangirl_0w0/pseuds/Random_Fangirl_0w0'>Random_Fangirl_0w0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, fuck i'm literally anything but a man, kiibo had a dick, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fangirl_0w0/pseuds/Random_Fangirl_0w0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865750/chapters/73521237#workskin The first one-shot was  here, sorry if mine is crappy ;-;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part 2 of a oneshot i read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirpurr/gifts">sirpurr</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi's Pov</p><p>"Stupid Y/N" </p><p>oh yeah, I should explain. To make it short, Y/N is a bitch who fucked me, and left me tied up and naked in a closet after fucking my brains out. now my ass hurts, and the others are after me as well. so yeah, I'm fucked. for now, i'm gonna try and get out this rope with my teeth and-</p><p>Did a door just open?</p><p>Shuichi's Pov</p><p>What the fuck. How do i respond to this? kokichi is tied up on the floor, naked, tied up by the wrists. And his... hole is filled with cum. <strike>It was kinda hot if i was not gonna pull a kokichi </strike> Wait what?</p><p>3rd person</p><p>Kokicki's head flipped up quickly, looking at the three. He had a nervous smile plastered on his face, and he giggled in a way that said Anxiously "Heyyyyyy guyyyssssss... uhhh we can talk about this later if you untie me and let me get my clothes, kay?"</p><p>the three closed and locked the door, walking toward kokichi.</p><p>"Hey, what are you guys doing, hey, HEYYY, HEYY-!</p><p>The shortest of them suddenly was cut off by his own moans as a finger slipped in his hole </p><p>"Hey.. ngh!~ Stop! Ohfuck~"</p><p>"Why dont you enter him now?"The Astronaut asked, confused as he was unbuckling his pants "He seems loose enough."</p><p>"I'm just making sure." shuichi said as he entered the phanta loving boy quickly</p><p>"A-ahg-!" his moan was cut off by a robotic dick in his mouth</p><p>'Wow, i guess robots do have dicks.' Kokichi thought, before his whole mind seemed to blank as the dick inside him started slamming into him and somehow hitting his prostate dead on everytime.</p><p>the space idiot would untie the gremlin's wrists and put his dick in Kokichi's hand. The shorter got the message quickly, jerking him off while his moans were muffled on kiibo's cock. Suddenly, shuichi would come inside kokichi, kito would come on his face and kiibo would pull out kokichi mouth, cumming on his face. it all finalized with kokichi cumming all over his chest, breathing heavily</p><p>he would suddely covered in kaito's jacket, and brough to kiibo's dorm to be kept for the time that the 3 would use him</p><p>he was not seen until a week later when he was wearing a oversized shirt, covered in hickeys and bruises, and limping.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>